Transcatheter mitral valve replacement (TMVR) devices are currently being designed and tested clinically to provide therapy to patients suffering from mitral regurgitation. One potential problem that presently is faced by current TMVR devices is their profile and stiffness; another problem is associated with the axial length of the stent frame which can impinge upon the native anterior mitral leaflet and cause blockage of the left ventricular outflow tract (LVOT). The longer axial length of the current stent frames is needed to support the attachment of the standard TMVR semi-lunar shaped replacement leaflets and provide the necessary strength and lever arm needed to ensure that the replacement leaflets do not evert during systole. Much of the profile for the TMVR devices is related to the thickness of the leaflets; the leaflet thickness is needed to provide the strength needed to support the stresses imposed by the blood pressure onto the replacement leaflets during systole. Further, the current TMVR devices often create stagnation zones that lead to thrombus formation that result in the formation and release of harmful thromboemboli. What is needed is a low profile TMVR device that does not impinge upon the native anterior mitral valve leaflet and does not have a tendency to generate potentially harmful thromboemboli.